Spencer & Toby: ONE SHOTS!
by cupcakecat2000
Summary: MULTIPLE ONE SHOTS! GIVE IDEAS... I NEEEEEEEED THEM!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! I DECIDED I AM GONNA DO ANOTHER STORY. JUST A BUNCH OF ONE SHOTS ABOUT SPOBY. I NEED A PROMPT. I WILL GET TO EVERY ONE OF THEME, AND IN ORDER, SO THE FIRST REVIEW WILL BE THE FIRST PROMPT! SO LEAVE IDEAS SO YOU CAN READ! THAAAAANL YOOOUUU!**


	2. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**I already have a prom proposal thing, so I'm going to skip that one... I wrote it then forgot to save it and I don't feel like writing another one... So, just read the first chapter of my other fanfiction for the prom proposal.**

Spencer was currently cleaning up from the mess the party guests had made last night at their Christmas party. The Hastings always threw one on Christmas Eve, Eve. Spencer never enjoyed it. A bunch of sophistcated people who hated her just because she was a person of interest for what 3 days? She took out the trash and came back inside.

"Finally." She said. She was finally done. She was about to sit down untill her phone rang, it was an unknown number. "Hello?" She answered.

"Spencer, it's me." The person on the other end said. _Whew, just Toby._ She thought.

"Hey!" She greeted warmly.

"You sound exhausted." He informed.

"I've been cleaning. Things got crazy last night. Apperently, it's totally normal to all be intimate with each-"

"That's enought!" Toby interupted.

"Well, they had a lot to drink." She reasoned.

"How intimate." Toby asked.

"Not very... Like hugging and wrestling no kissing or anything... What were you thinking?" Spencer replied.

"Oh... Nothing." Toby buffed.

"You little dirt bag." Spencer laughed. "Can you tell me why you're an unknown number?" She smiled.

"Oh, my phone got stolen so I had to get a new one... I got your present too!" He said excitedly.

"I've had yours for a while." She teased.

"Yeah, well, I only went to one store through the whole trip!" Toby admitted.

"So you got my present at a phone store... Classy." Spencer teased.

"Crap! I am an idiot!" Toby yelled.

"Told ya so!" Spencer giggled.

"Ha. Ha." Toby fake laughed. "Can you come over... PLEEEEAAAASSSSE!" He begged.

"Yeah, be right there." She said. Spencer went to go get dressed. When she came back down it was snowing, just a light drift.

Toby saw Spencer pull up, and ran down to her. "SPENCER! SPENCER! IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWIIIING!" Toby said like a child.

"I can tell." Spencer smiled. Toby lifted Spencer and spun around. "Toby! Put me down!" She laughed. Toby put her down in the snow, which was coming down really hard now.

"Let's go inside, I can hardly see." Toby suggested.

"Okay!" Spencer agreed.

They got inside with snow covered hair. "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart..." Spencer started singing. "But the very next day you gave it away." She continued.

"Spencer, you never gave me anything last Christmas. SIng a better song." He teased.

"Fine." She pouted.

"I'm... Dreaming of a white Christmas." Toby sang in a really deep voice.

"No! I hate that one!" Spencer laughed. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." She started.

"I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make come true. All I want for Christmas is you!" Toby joined in.

"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you." They sand together. Toby spun Spencer around. They were face to face.

Toby went down on one knee. "Spencer, will you marry me?" He asked, holding out a diamond ring.

"Yes!" Spencer cried. She was so happy, she was shaking. Toby managed to slip the ring on her finger. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Spencer couldn't stop smiling, or let go of Toby.

Once they did let go, Toby smashed his lips into hers. Spencer didn't want it to stop, but oxygen was well needed. Toby smiled at Spencer, and hugged her again. This time didn't last as long as the other one. Toby looked into Spencer's eyes, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. They spent most of the day together, before breaking the news to everyone else. Of course her parents weren't too happy. Melissa was just jealous. But the girls were excited.

**A/N: So I did my first one! Yay! I had so much fun writing this one!**


	3. How to Scare Someone

**Two people wanted Spoby smut, so I'll just do one, because I don't really know how this will turn out. It could be good, or be too afraid to make that jump. But I will try!**

****"Boo!" Toby shouted, as he walked into Spencer's bedroom. "I didn't scare you?" He whined.

"Toby, I have a psychopath I'm never scared." She smiled.

"Oh, well I beg to differ." He said, walking over to Spencer.

"Well, I'm not gonna get scared when someone shouts 'Boo'" She teased.

"Oh, is that so. He said sitting next to her on her bed.

"Yes it.." She started, laying down. "Is." She finished.

"I will scare you one day." He said in a deep, but soft voice. Crawling over Spencer. Toby hovered over Spencer, she lowered his head to kiss her. At last, he let his body rest on hers. She let his tongue inside her mouth, and pulled of his shirt. Wasting no time, he did the same to her. She looked up at him, with lust in her eyes. He also undid the button on her jeans, and pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked them off, and did the same to Toby.

Spencer unhooked her bra, and threw it somewhere in the room. Toby looked down at the beauty he calls his girlfriend. He took off his boxers and Spencer took off her underwear and kicked it off the bed.

Toby crashed his lips on to Spencer's and put his hands on her hips. He slowly moved his hands toward her clit, and softly rubbed it. Spencer moaned in responce. Toby stopped, and sloly, but lovingly entered Spencer.

"Toby." Spencer moaned as he was thrusting in and out of her. Spencer was holding Toby's hand. She felt tension in her stomache build up, and all at once she let loose. Toby came not long after Spencer, and laid gently beside her. They face each over, fiddling with each other's hands.

"I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you too." Spencer responded. Not long after they fell asleep.

**A/N: I FAILED! Lol, I can't do this... It's not me, and I hate reading the rough sex, I think it should be gentle, and slow... Good lord, help me. Anyway please leave more prompts!**


	4. Happy Endings

**OKAY! So the prompt was Spoby fight ending with one on one action. I have no clue what that is supposed to mean, but I think it is like they make up? I really don't know, but here it goes.**

"What's with you?" Toby asked Spencer.

"The problem is, you forgot our anniversary." She yelled.

"People forget." He reasoned. "Why is it such a big deal anyways?"

"Why is it such a big deal? Well last anniversary you broke into my house with that black hoodie." She challenged.

"I didn't know you'd barge into my apartment and look through my stuff." He yelled back.

"That was for a completely different reason. Not to send threats using a dumb phone."

"I told you, it was to protect you." He said in a low voice.

"Well that didn't work very well, now did it?" She laughed evilly

"It's not my fault you went coo-coo." Toby yelled. Spencer looked at him, all the color in her face was completely gone. "No that's not-"

"Save it." She screamed, she ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She sat against the door and started crying.

Toby was down stairs, kicking himself for what he had said. _It was my fault. _He thought. He started pacing around the kitchen, wondering how Spencer will ever forgive him. _I am the worst boyfriend ever. I break her trust then use it against her. I have screwed up every anniversary. I'm suck a nitwit!_ He told himself over and over.

Spencer finally got up and walked to her bedside table. She picked up a photo of her and Toby. She didn't want to put this and all the others in a box again. She sat down on her bed, and started crying again. _Maybe I am to possessive. He forgot our anniversary, but he... No. he forgot the first anniversary since you broke up on your last anniversary._ Spencer told herself. She heard a loud bang from downstairs, which made her jump.

Toby was furious with himself. _How could I be so selfish_? He asked himself. He just wanted to replay the whole day, and make it different. But for some reason he always left Spencer in tears only on their anniversaries. He needed to make it through this one. Not only for her, but for himself. No one understood him like she did. Yeah, maybe they got in disagreements, but they always come together, whether is was thick or thin, they had always made it out together, as a couple.

Spencer decided to go down, and see Toby. He was right... In a way. _Without him, I wouldn't end up at Radley. I went coo-coo for him. _Saying that made her smile at how cheesy it sounds. She unlocked her door and took a deep breath. She walked slowly down the stairs. "Spencer!" Toby said, walking over to her. "I'm really sorry, I know I should have at least said happy anniversary and I shouldn't have yelled at ou for something that I keep messing up and-" Spencer kissed him deeply. He kissed her breath, lifting her up and taking her to the counter.

Toby set Spencer on the counter and pushed himself forward. Spencer played with the hem of his shirt. She finally pulled it off and out her arms around his neck.

"Oh, God!" They heard someone scream. They both turned around to find Melissa in the doorway. "Huh, I wonder what Mom would do if she found out you guys were going to have sex on the counter.." She said evilly.

"We weren't, how long were you standing there?" Spencer asked.

"Too long." She answered. "Well, next time go to your bedroom."

Melissa left, Spencer and Toby looked at each other. "Happy anniversary." Toby whispered in her ear. Spencer smiled and got off the counter.

"I love you." She whispered back. "Here's you shirt." She smiled, throwing it at him.

**Done! It was kind of fun writing this one... Anywho leave reviews and prompts! **


	5. Prego

**So, I got a prompt saying they want Spencer telling Toby she's pregnant, set around the time they are now... This should be exciting!**

"Hey Spencer do you need anything from the store?" Toby asked.

"No, I'll just come with you." She replied.

"Okay, well let's go!" Toby replied.

"Okay!" Spencer smiled.

"What's with you? Yesterday you were a grumpy goose, and today you're like... I don't know Tigger."

"Ohhh Winnie the Pooh!" Spencer thought out loud.

"Umm, let's go." He chuckled.

"OOOOKAAAAAYYY!" She grinned.

"So what do we need?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, but I want spaghetti t'night." She responded.

"Umm, okay. But we need spaghetti sauce."

"What kind?" She asked.

"Prego. I love that kind." He responded.

"Well I guess the sauce and I have something in common..." She said starting to clue Toby in.

"Umm... Okay..." He smiled. "Wait!?" He grinned.

"What?" Spencer asked happily.

"Really?" Toby smiled, looking at her stomach. Spencer nodded happily. "You know, I would expect you to be really sad about it." Toby admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're still in school." He carried on.

"I was at first, but it's my senior year, and I'm graduating in 5 months so I figured, I'd be okay."

"What about A?"

"Okay, everyone is gonna find out anyway, sooner or later." She said in a 'duh' voice.

"I love you. So much." He grinned.

"I love you too." She replied, snuggling with his arm.

"And I love you.." Toby whispered, touching Spencer's stomach.


	6. A Whole Year

**OKAY! The same person wanted Toby telling Spencer he wanted dirt bags... I mean kids. Just kidding, I love kids. Not in a creepy way though... But I have never read a story where Toby told Spencer wanted children, so I hope this will turn out decent!**

Spencer had just graduated, and came back to where she was going to live, for a while. Until her and Toby found somewhere else to go.

"Why are you already looking at houses?" Spencer smiled.

"I don't know. For future refrences." He replied.

"Oh." She said. "Can you help me?" She asked.

"With what?" He questioned.

"Cooking." She said sarcaastically. "I need to unpack." She whined.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem."

About two hours later they were finally done un packing.

"I found one!" Toby shouted.

"Toby. We JUST un packed my stuff. I am not packing it all up again." She complained.

"But it has 6 bedrooms." Spencer spit out her coffee.

"SIX!? Holy crap Toby!" Spencer yelled.

"I was kidding..." He buffed. He did want a big family, but her reation told him she didn't. Unfortunatly for him Spencer saw right through him.

"Toby, I just graduated high school, I'm not ready to have one child. But I promise, we WILL have a family someday." She reassured him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have always wanted a family, ever since my Mom died. It's been like, I haven't had a real family."

"Toby, listen to me. I want a family too. My family wasn't, isn't something I want to apart of, but I still need to go to college. Maybe my second year we can try, before so I can the summer to take care of it." She suggested.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"It's not a puppy Toby. It takes time." She teased.

"I know, but being two years older than you doesn't help this situation." He grinned.

"It's your fault for picking someone who's two years younger." She smiled.

"Whatever." He pouted.

"You do know it's a years wait, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, better than a two year wait." He reasoned.

"It might be.." She said seriously.

"No. I will make it happen." He pouted.

"Umm..." She giggled.

"I'm not gonna rape you until you're pregnant!" He chuckled.

"That's good to know!" She laughed.

"I can't wait though." He changed the topic.

"We aren't even married yet." She groaned.

"I can change that, soon. Real soon." He said.

"Oh now it's not a surprise." She whined.

"I don't care..." He challenged. "I love you." He said softly, hugging Spencer.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

**It was fun writing this one too! I thought it would be more complicated but it wasn't. Oh! That reminds me, if you want me to carry on one of my one shots just tell which one, and I'll try. I might end my other story, since I feel like no one is reading it anymore... Anyway, I just realized, one of my favorite story's author reviewed my story! I was so happy when I found out! It was Spoby equals awesomeness or something like that, but anyways, I was really happy. Thanks for reading you people! Oh, and I probably won't write this much everyday, I just have a lot of free time over the weekend. I will try my best to write everyday though!**


	7. Beach Fun

**So I got a prompt wanting the gang to go to the beach. I really liked Ezra and Aria together, but I don't want them together... BUT I hate Jake so I will do Holden. I kind of like the idea of them together. ;D**

"Hanna, are you ready yet?" Caleb complained. They had everyone over, at Hanna's house. By everyone it was Spencer, Toby, Emily, Aria, and her newest boyfriend Holden. Unfortunately for everyone else, they were still in a lovey dovey phase.

"Coming!" Hanna yelled, coming down the stairs. "Aria! Keep it Pg please!" She groaned as she saw Aria and Holden getting a little handsy.

"Why aren't you yelling at Holden!" Aria complained.

"'Cause all I know about him is his name. Each time you talk to him I zone out." She fought back. Spencer snickered.

"Spencer! Let's not bring up... Uuhhgg, I hate you guys for hating PDA, and keeping it private." Aria argued.

"Well, there was that one time... In front of the police station." Hanna brought up.

"You know what? If Caleb left, then came back and kissed you, you probably wouldn't care either!" Spencer argued.

"C'mon! Let's goooo!" Emily complained.

"Okay! Toby, Aria, Holden and I in my car!" Spencer called.

"That leaves you me and Emily." Hanna grinned.

"Good thing I'm going to be in back." Emily murmured.

"Uhh no. You're driving." Hanna said.

"No I'm not." Emily replied.

"I'll drive for peat's sake!" Caleb yelled. "Let's just go!" He carried on, grabbing his stuff and walking out. The others did the same.

"Who's driving?" Spencer asked.

"I will." Toby offered.

"Mm K." She agreed. "Ar-" Spencer said turning around. 'ARIA!" She yelled, looking at the couple eating each other's faces.

"What?" She snapped.

"Get in, you could do all the making out you want in the back seat for all I care!" Spencer admitted, she felt bad for her friend. She had gone through so much, she loved Ezra, but he didn't love her back. She knew how that felt, for a while at least.

"Really?" Aria asked hopefully.

"It makes me smile knowing you are happy. Trust me, I know how much it hurts." She replied honestly.

"Thanks Spenc. I appreciate it." Aria smiled.

"But your clothes are to stay on." She laughed.

"Whatever!" Holden yelled, clearly he was eavesdropping. They all got in the car and started driving.

"Hey Spenc?" Toby asked.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Look." He said, smiling in the rearview mirror. Aria was asleep and Holden's shoulder. Holden's head was leaning again hers, he was asleep too.

"I feel so bad for Aria.." Spencer started. "I know how it feels, to be..." She paused, looking for Toby's reaction.

"Yeah.. I-" Toby started.

"I love you. You made a mistake. I'm over it. Toby." She interrupted.

"But you shouldn't have to go through that." He admitted.

"But I did. And I'm here now, with you. I'm happy." She carried on.

"You need to lay off your 'lawyer skills'" He teased.

"Turn right here." Spencer said a little while later, they had finally arrived at the beach. Now for the rest of the day...

**12:30 p.m.**

"I'm hungry!" Hanna complained while waiting patiently for their food. They were at a restaurant called Mo's.

"Shut up!" Aria groaned.

"Cranky much?" Hanna asked. Aria had been abnormally cranky.

"Aria, calm down." Spencer argued.

"Sorry." Aria apologized. "I need more sleep," She admitted.

"We all do." Caleb muttered, looking at Hanna.

"Shut up Caleb." Hanna fought.

"Shut up. All of you!" Emily yelled. She was tired of listening to everyone fight... Or talk for that matter. A few minutes later, their food. everyone ordered the same thing, Clam Chowder.

**3:30** **p.m.**

"Hanna! Let's go do something!" Emily whined.

"Yeah! What Emily said!" Aria groaned. Hanna had decided to take a nap, that lasted 2 hours.

"Let's just do something without her." Holden suggested.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Everyone asked all at once.

"Sorry!" He put his hands up in defence.

"HANNA GET YOU LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" Spencer screamed in her ear.

"God Spencer, was the necessary?" Hanna moaned.

"Yes." Spencer smiled.

**4:00**

"Ahhh, the beach!" Hanna breathed, spreading out her arms. "Caleb, can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. He got to work, doing all these things for Hanna.

"Toby, you want the sunscreen?" Spencer asked.

"Uhh, sure." He replied. "Where did Aria and Holden go?" He asked.

"They do this a lot. They sneak away." She grinned. "Em! Do you need sunscreen?" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, I don't need it. I don't get sun burnt like you Snow White." Emily teased.

"Shut up!" Spencer growled.

"See you in the water." Emily laughed.

"Bye." Spencer waved. She felt Toby spin her around roughly and his lips on hers. "What was that for?" She asked when they finally pulled away.

"I have been dying to do that ALLLLL day." He chuckled.

"Oh have you?" She questioned.

"Let's go!" Toby yelled, picking Spencer up.

"Toby! Put me down!" She laughed.

"If you really want to!" He smiled, he put Spencer down into the freezing ocean which was waist deep... On Toby.

"TOBY!" She gasped.

"You told me to put you down..." He mocked.

"Oh that's it!" She challenged, splashing ocean water in his face.

"Ohhh, that's so scary!" He said sarcastically, continuously splashing Spencer.

"Toby. Toby. Stop." She cried, she felt a sharp pain left side.

"Liar." Toby tested.

"No. Toby. Please help." She cried, clutching her side.

"Spencer?" Toby asked worriedly.

"Ahh!" Spencer screamed in agony. She would have fallen if Toby didn't hold her up. "It hurts, Toby." She cried. Toby lifted her up, and cradled her in his arms.

"Toby, Spencer, what's wrong?" Aria asked as they got out of the water.

"Spencer's hurt." Toby answered.

"What happened?" The petite girl asked.

"I'm not sure. Can you tell the others? I wanna get her to the hospital." Toby replied.

"Yeah, of course." Aria said. It was a very interesting day for all of them.

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME! I decided to make this into two parts. I promise nothing really bad happened to Spencer, a lot of girls have this happen. Anyway, I will start writing the second part tomorrow maybe. I have to carve a pumpkin, and glue feathers and a mask. It should be up fast though... OH! And Mo's is a real place! It's in Oregon, we have them all along the coast line. I'm not sure if they're anywhere else. PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! The more you review, the faster the chapter will coooommme... BYE BYE!**


	8. Beach Fun Part 2

**Okay! So here's the next part... It's kind of weird doing this part though... So it might be weird... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Also, I need more prompts. I'm running out... I have two, three, or four left...**

"Okay Spencer." The doctor sat down, "I have good news and bad news." The doctor notified.

"Umm. Okay?" Spencer stuttered, in her hospital bed and gown.

"This is very common, but your appendix in inflamed." The Doctor said. Her name tag read Jenny.

"Oh." Spencer said flatly.

"You'll need to go in surgery, right away. But I'm going to send your friends in." Jenny smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Spencer smiled back.

"Hey!" Emily called as they all walked in.

"Hey!" The rest of them said.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Toby asked worriedly.

"TOBY YOU KNOCKED HER UP!" Caleb yelled.

"Uhh. No." Spencer laughed.

"Caleb! Really? Dummy!" Hanna scolded.

"My appendix is inflamed." Spencer admitted.

"Oh." Caleb said, looking at the ground. Hanna smacked his arm. "Ow!" Caleb cried.

"So, uh... Holden and I are going..." Aria said, grabbing Holden's arm and leading them out.

"So you guys are going to have to leave now." Jenny explained.

"Bye Spenc. I love you." Toby whispered, kissing her cheek. It made Spencer's insides warm... Except for her appendix. That stupid thing.

"Are you ready?" Jenny asked, getting Spencer prepared for surgery.

"Not really." Spencer chuckled. "It's all kind of sudden." She explained.

"I know, it happened to me too. So where are you from?" She asked.

"Rosewood." Spencer answered.

"Ahhh, I know that place. Who doesn't? With Alison DiLaurentis murder and all..." Jenny joked. Spencer stayed quiet.

"Well, she was one of my best friends." Spencer replied, with a little hurt and bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jenny apologized.

"I'm kind of glad. Everyone knows us as 'those girls that were friends with that girl that was murdered.'" Spencer explained.

"Oh, so, let's wheel you down!" Jenny said, getting up for the position she was in.

**After Surgery**

"How are you feeling?" Hanna asked, she was sitting on the right side of the bed.

"Tired." Spencer replied.

"You okay?" Aria asked

"Yeah, you guys don't have to stay you know." Spencer informed.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer." Aria smirked, heading for the door, brining Holden with her.

"What on earth do they do?" Emily asked.

"I think I know." Hanna grinned.

"Hanna. Really?" Caleb asked.

"Like you wouldn't want to." Hanna smiled.

"Creepos." Emily teased.

"Toby why aren't you talking?" Hanna asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I..." Toby paused.

"It's okay not to want to talk about what they are Toby. I feel you." Emily played, putting her hand on his knee. Toby chuckled.

"Umm... Guys?" Spencer questioned. "Why?" She smiled.

"Well, why not." Hanna winked at Caleb.

"We'll be going!" Caleb said urgently, dragging Hanna out. Spencer gave Emily and Toby a look.

"I don't wanna know.." Emily grunted.

"Me neither." Spencer agreed. They were both waiting for Toby to say something.

"What?" Toby smirked. "It's interesting..." Toby said. The girls gave him a look. "I'm kidding!" He burst out laughing.

"Thankfully." Spencer teased.

"Well I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat." Emily announced.

"Okay." Spencer waved. Toby walked beside her bed and sat on the closest chair. He looked at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you." She smiled, it was barely more than a whisper.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling down at her.

"I wanna go home." She admitted.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I wanna to be where I know if something happens, I have my parents. It'll be more comfortable, and I can sleep in my own bed." She explained.

"Okay, I will take you home when you get realesed." Toby agreed. He didn't want to go home, but Spencer was right. If something did go wrong, she deserved to be in a more familiar place, and be more comfortable. "I'll go find a doctor." Toby kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

"She can go home now." The surgeon told Toby, "Just bring the car around, and I'll wheel her down."

"Okay, thanks." Toby replied.

The ride home was silent. Spencer ended up falling asleep about ten minutes into the ride, Toby smiled. He didn't care really, he was glad she was asleep. It was a long one and a half days. Of course the 5 others had to cram into a car that only seated 4, they would probably have a more difficult time. But right now, was only for Toby and Spencer. Toby liked the thought of that.

**A/N: Okay! So I'm really excited to make the other One Shot, I already kind of have it played out in my head... So after this one shot I only have two or three left. Once I'm out, I won't think of any so it's all up to guys to review more. I DO TAKE SECONDS! Like, if you wanted another proposal or something about pregnancy, or a different beach trip or anything I will do it! Anyways, I'm going to hold a contest thing. If you guess my name (I will give you hints) with a prompt I will do your prompt next no matter which one I am on.**

_Contest:_

_Guess my FULL name correctly and I will use your prompt right away no matter which prompt I'm on._

_Rules:_

_- You only get ONE chance, if no one guesses, you can try again. I WILL tell you when OR if you can try again._

_- You HAVE to enter with a prompt, if you guess with no prompt I will ignore it._

_- Lastly, this ends November 3rd 11:50 p.m. PACIFIC TIME! (I lives in Oregon if you were wondering.)_

_Name Hint: It has two A's and two I's. It also starts with an A._


	9. Dancing in the Rain

**Soo, Someone got my name right... They wanted a Prom thing mabob. Anyways, here it is! Oh by the way, my name is Abigail, I will now be signing off using one of my nicknames, I love it when people call me it. You'll just have to find out when it's done.**

"Toby pleeaase?" Spencer begged.

"I don't go to school. everyone is going to look at us and you know that." Toby reasoned.

"So?" Spencer whined.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Toby asked.

"Because it would be our first real dance. I can't wait until we're married." She explained.

"You seem so confident we're getting married. Just three seconds ago you were begging for prom." Toby laughed.

"Uhhhg! PLLLEEEAAASE Toby. I want to goooo!" Spencer pleaded.

"Spencer, last time I showed up at that school I got glares, and judgemental looks. It all brings back the bad memories.." Toby explained.

"But Tooobyyy." Spencer REALLY wanted to go to prom.

"OKAY! FINE!" He cracked.

"YAAAAAAY!" Spencer screamed, she gave him a peck and left.

"Hanna, Emily, Aria, GUESS WHAT?" Spencer said excitedly.

"What?" They laughed.

"I'm going to prooom!" She told them.

"Yeah, we already knew that." Emily said.

"Why are you so happy lately?" Hanna asked.

"I guess it easier to be happy than to be worried all day, and scared." Spencer mumbled.

"Yeah, I think we all feel that way." Emily admitted.

"So, uh I'm going shopping with Toby. See you later."

"Bye!" They all sang.

"I'm baaack!" Spencer yelled.

"Hey, Spenc." Toby came out, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Spencer, where are you?" Toby called.

"Over here!" She responded, holding her hand up so Toby could see. "What do you think?" She said, holding up a light blue dress.

"Why don't you try it on." He suggested.

"Okay!" Spencer agreed. They both headed to the dressing rooms. "I love this dress." Spencer said coming out.

"It's perfect." Toby complimented. It was tight until the waste and it was loose fitting, until it reached her feet.

"I love it." She gasped, looking at herself in the mirror for the first time.

"I can easily match that too." Toby thought out loud.

"You don't want anything new?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I have a suit that I've worn once..." Toby trailed off.

"Okay, can we go though?" She asked.

**An Hour Before Prom:**

"Spencer, you look beautiful." Toby said taking her hand.

"Thank you. You clean up well yourself..." She complimented.

"Here is the lovely flower braclet thing." Toby smiled, handing it to Spencer.

"Corsage." She laughed.

"Cor what?" He asked

"Corsage, it's called a corsage." She grinned.

"Oh, well. I couldn't care less." He admitted. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She replied, biting her lip and taking his hand.

**Prom:**

"Hey!" Hanna and Aria yelled as they saw Emily.

"Hi." Emily answered.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Aria said.

"Wha-" Hanna started turning to look what Aria was looking at. It was Spencer and Toby. They looked so perfect, both smiling, holding hands, walking into the gymnasium.

"They look so perfect." Emily grinned.

"Yeah, they are." Aria agreed.

"Hey!" Spencer smiled, with Toby by her side.

"You guys look amazing." Emily complimented

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. "Let's go dance." She whispered in Toby's ear.

"We'll be back." Toby waved, as Spencer was pulling him to the dance floor.

"They are just SO cute." Hanna blurted out.

"I know.." Aria agreed.

"So, Toby." Spencer started.

"Ohhh, no." Toby mumbled.

"Okay, this will be more fun than you think." She tried to convince.

"What are you hiding?" He asked sternly.

"I, we, got elected for prom king and queen." She whispered.

"WHAT?" He screamed.

"Toby calm down. I swear I didn't do it. I think maybe Han-" Toby cut her off with a kiss.

"Shut up. You don't need to explain anything." He laughed. "I was just surprised."

"Oh, well okay." She smiled. Toby and Spencer danced until one of the teacher's came up.

"Now, we have to crown the prom King and Queen." Miss. Thompson started. "All of staff were very surprised by our couple." She continued. "For our prom Queen... Spencer Hastings!" She announced. Spencer smiled and went up to the stage, leaving Toby alone. "And for our prom King... Jack Donald!" Spencer was confused, she had no idea who Jack Donald was.

Jack was nothing special, he was shorter than Spencer, and he had about 10,000,000 freckles on his face. When the dance was over, she searched the crowd for Toby. "Emily, have you seen Toby?" Spencer asked, clearly worried.

"He left." She said, turning back to Aria.

"Th-Thanks" She said back. She left the gym and went outside. She wanted to leave, but realized Toby drove her. She grabbed for her phone in her purse and called Toby. It went straight to voicemail. "Toby!" She screamed at her phone. She started to walk towards, who knows where? She threw her crown on the ground and started crying. _This is all my fault. I made him go, and I made him leave._ She sat down on the side of the sidewalk. A few cars past but she didn't bother to look up.

Spencer had been on the sidewalk for a while before she decided to get up. She tried calling Toby again, but it didn't work. It was getting really late, and it was pitch black. She walked slowly along the sidewalk hoping she would go somewhere she knew. She saw the grille and decided to go in.

"Spencer?" She heard from behind.

"Toby." She stated. "Why did you leave?" She asked.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He argued.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I was standing there alone. You were supposed to be there." He pointed his finger at her.

"Well I had no idea what the results would be. The dance wasn't even two minutes!" She argued. "And I am fine, thanks for asking."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were my ride. I was walking alone, in the dark." She screamed, and stormed out. She really had no place to go really. Her parents were gone, and she didn't have a key, Hanna was with Caleb, Aria was with her mom, and Emily was with Paige. She sighed heavily and sat down on a bench. She someone walking, and sat down beside her, it was Toby.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to feel like an outsider in that school anymore. Right when people-"

"Toby, this was supposed to special. Ever since middle school, every dance was ruined somehow some way. I guess, I just shouldn't bother anymore." She interrupted.

"Why do you feel the need to have everything in order, the way you want it?" He asked

"I have never had that feeling. With anything." She mumbled. "My whole life I was controled, not everyday it was my parents." Toby knew she was talking about Alison and 'A' or himself. "Toby, I can't live like this anymore..." Spencer trailed on.

"Spencer, have you ever thought what other people think?" He snapped.

"That's all I think of." She mumbled

"Have you listened to yourself?" He asked, harshly.

"Whatever. I need to go home. My mom probably left a key out." She said. She got up, but was turned around by Toby, rather forcefully. She felt his lips on hers.

"Spencer, I meant, you NEED to think of yourself. When is the last time you did anything carefree.?" He asked.

"Well, when I was in second grade?" She thought.

"You are WAY overdue!" Toby smiled.

"That's great, but if you hadn't noticed, it's raining." Spencer told him.

"Shut up already." He laughed, he held out his hand, which Spencer gladly took.

They both danced until the police came to ask why they were out so late. They laughed and went back to his truck. "Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"Anything for you." He replied.

Once they got to the loft, they were drenched. They took off their clothes, and fell asleep. Spencer was in Toby's arms, and Toby had Spencer in his arms, They couldn't be happier.

**A/N: That was harder than I thought since I had already made one into a story. Anyways, that was not what I was expecting. Sorry it was sort of sad. It took a lot of work though. I to be honest, I don't like writing about prom... BYE!**

_-Abs_**  
**


	10. For the First Time

_A/N: So, this prompt is 'A Ski Trip With the Hastings' and Toby." I was honestly SOOO excited when I read this. Also, I'm going to do POV's in this one... _

_**Spencer Pov:**_

My family always has this annual skiing trip, and honestly I have always hated it. The girls never got to come and Melissa ALWAYS brought a boyfriend. A different one each year, but this year is different. I get to bring someone that's even a closer friend the all the girls combined. Toby. We have been best friends since Kindergarten, and honestly, when my parents said yes, I was surprised,

"Spencer, Toby's here!" My dad called. I got really happy. I think I developed feelings for Toby. We made a pact in Sixth Grade to always be best friends. Nothing more nothing less. I was disapointed when Emily had reminded me. But maybe just maybe, he could feel the same way

"Hey, I'm so excited.!" Toby smiled coming into my room.

"Yeah, me too!" I replied. My gosh. my heart is beating really fast right now. Spencer, get yourself together!

"Um, I'm ready when you are." He said.

"Well, I'm ready now. My stuff is already in the car." I replied.

"Spencer! Toby! Let's go!" Melissa screamed. Obviously she was mad I got to bring someone this year. She didn't have a boyfriend. No surprise there.

Toby and I sat together in back, My mom drove, my dad is the passenger seat, and Melissa was next to me since I was in the middle.

**_Toby_ _Pov:_**

Spencer has to sit really close to me since we're all crammed in the back. My heart is rushing so much, I haven't even told anyone I want to be more than friends with her. We made a pact, when we were in Sixth Grade. Just Best friends, nothing more, and nothing less. I want to take that back, but maybe, just maybe, she'd feel the same way.

"So Toby," Melissa started. "When are you going to make your move on Spencer?" She finished. I rolled my eyes, as well as Spencer. _At the top of the ski lift_ I wanted to say out loud.

"Melissa, shut up." Spencer finally said.

"If you don't take him, I will." Melissa challenged.

"Well, that's because he is they only guy you haven't dated in Rosewood." Spencer shot back. I snickered, Melissa shot me a glare.

A while later, I looked down at Spencer. She had put her head on my shoulder about thirty minutes ago. She had fallen asleep. I wanted to kiss her even more, seeing her so peaceful. It didn't last long, she started to stir, as if she knew we were close.

'WE'RE HERE!" Spencer's dad, Peter shouted.

"Good to know." Melissa said sarcastically.

"Let's get ready, Toby." Spencer said groggily, getting up from her seat. Spencer opened the trunk and got both our stuff out.

"I'm coooozzzyyy." I smiled with my 3 jackets on.

"Me too." Spencer laughed. She had 5 coats, make it 6 with her sweater under evrything. She also had a scarf and hat, she looked warmer than I did. "I don't ski, I just ride up and down the lift a couple times, and walk around the place." She admitted. I knew the rest of her family was big on skiing, but she didn't like it.

"Okay, that's fine. What do you want to do first?" I ask.

_**Spencer Pov**_**:**

"Let's walk around first." I suggest. "Dang it!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgot my gloves." I admitted.

"I can keep your hands warm." He suggested. He was such a gentleman. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. "So, how was your day?" I asked, trying to make coversation.

"Pretty boring. I was sitting in a car for three hours." He teased.

"Well, in 24 hours you will be in that car for three more." I played along.

"Thanks for reminding me." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." I smiled.

We walked around for an hour, while making conversation, and laughing.

"Can we go on the ski lift now?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, we made our way to the ski lift and gave the man our tickets.

_**Toby Pov:**_

Oh God. The ski lift. I'm a little nervous, but overall I hope she feels the same way. "This seat is so COLD!" Spencer complained. It was cold.

"Yeah, it is. But we ARE surronded by snow." I teased.

"Oh my goodness, I love the view from up here!" Spencer complimented, looking at the nature around us.

"Hey Spencer?" I ask nervously.

"What?" She smiled, she was obviously excited about the view. "Toby wha-" I cut her off with a kiss. Surprisingly, she doesn't pull away.

"Excuse me, you're required to get off. You want to go back on you need another ticket." The ticket manager interupts us.

"Oh, s-sorry." Spencer apologized. "C'mon Toby." She smiled, holding her freezing hand out.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." She answered. "ICE SKATING!" She screamed.

"Oh, I can't skate... Well, I can hardley skate but-" Now she cuts me off with a kiss. "I can handle it."

"Good, because it's couples night." She smiled.

"Oh, so we're a couple now?" I ask.

"Well, I thought you kissed me because-" I interupted her with a kiss. "We really need to let each other finish our sentences." She grinned.

"Got it!" I agreed.

_**Spencer**** Pov:**_

I cannot believe Toby kissed me. I am so happy and excited and I want to scream. We got our skates, and carefully went to the ice.

"Hey, Spencer!" My dad yelled. I looked back and saw him with my mom.

"Hey!" I yell back.

"This is couples skate sweetie!" My mom chimes in.

"I know!" I reply, just as I finish, Toby comes up and grabs my hand. He falls, causing me to fall on top of him.

"Whoops." Toby laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I grinned. We got up and started skating around.

"So you guys are a couple now?" I heard my mom ask from behind.

"Uh, yeah!" I reply, with a smile.

"You two are good for each other." She responds. "Have fun, but not too much fun." My mom winked.

"I'm tired, let's go take a nap." I suggest.

"Okay, that's fine."

**The Next Day:**

"SPENCER, TOBY WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" My dad shouts.

"Already?" I ask, groggliy.

"Yep! Get up!" Melissa says.

"Toby, get up!" I say, slightly shaking him.

"You two are so cute together." My mom says, coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay?" I question.

_**Toby Pov:**_

We were all in the same spots as yesterday, but Spencer and I were a little closer. Our hands were interlocked, in between us. "Sleep well." I whisper in her ear, as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"I will." She whispered back. Spencer slept most of the way, and I ended up sleeping over at her house. When we did get to her house, we ate dinner, and just talked. After that we went to sleep, and I realized for the first time, I loved Spencer Hastings.

**A/N: This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. I know the ending is dumb, but I didn't know what else to do. Anyways, please review, and give me my prompts! MWAHAHAHA! I had sugaaar****.**

**-Abs**


	11. I Love the Zoo

**A/N: The next prompt is a funny one shot of Toby saing"I love you" for the first time. This will be interesting... I like making funny chapters. Please tell me if it was stupid or funny when it's finished though.**

"Toby?" Spencer called.

"Hey! Sorry." Toby responded. They were talking to each other over the phone.

"Oh, it's okay..." Spencer insisted, this was kind of awkward since they had only had a couple kisses.

"Do you want to come over?" He blurted.

"Umm. Okay. I'll be over in a little bit." She agreed.

"Cool!" He screamed over the phone.

"Cool." She replied. Spencer hung up and got ready to go to Toby's. She was about to knock on the door when Toby came out. 'Were you watching me?" She giggled.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Are you okay? You seem... Jumpy." She commented.

"You can't go inside. There is... Jenna! Yeah, Jenna." He buffed.

"Right."Spencer said, emphasizing the 't'.

"So, you want to take a walk?"He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Umm, actually I can't. I'll be right back. To mak sure Jenna is alright." He lied... Again. Spencer wasn't dumb. He was definitely hiding something. It had been a while since Toby came back out, she let a heavy sigh and walked away. Hoping Toby would see her, and burst out. He didn't.

Spencer got home and tried to call Toby. "Hello?" She heard on the other end.

"Hey. Sorry I left." She apologized.

"You did?" He asked,

"unbelievable." She said harshly.

"Spencer. I'm sorry, I was doing something..." Toby pleaded.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"I will come over to you. be there in five steps." He informed. Spencer had a confused look on her face and walked to her window. There she saw Toby walking towards the house.

"You little liar. You said you didn't know I was gone." Spencer smirked.

"Let's go to the zoo. I want to see bunny rabbits." Toby stated as Spencer opened the door.

"Where would the zoo be at?" Spencer asked.

"Rosewood has one actually. You've never been to it?" Toby replied.

"OHH! I remember the girls mentioning it. Surprisingly, I have never... EVER been to a zoo." Spencer admitted. "You can blame my parents." She said before he could question her.

"Oh, figures. You wanna go?" He asked.

"Sure. Do I need money or something?" She wondered.

"No, you really need to visit the zoo though." He laughed.

"Well, let's go then." She rushed.

They got to the zoo, and looked at the different monkeys, and polar bears (Spencer's favorite) and penguins, the snakes, and bunny rabbits (Toby's favorite.)

"There's more?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, we visited five animals Spenc, of course there is more." He laughed. "HEY EVERYONE!" Toby shouted.

"Toby what are you doing?!" Spencer whisper yelled.

"THIS GIRL, RIGHT HERE... HAS NEVER BEEN TO THE ZOO. THIS IS HER FIRST TIME!" He finished.

"Really?" Spencer whined. Slapping his chest.

"Yes really." He grinned.

"Girl, what did your parents tell you?" A stranger came up to ask.

"I didn't need that." Spencer pouted to Toby.

"My grandchildren have been to the zoo more than seven times... They're two." An old man came to say.

"I will never forgive you..."Spencer warned, shooting Toby a glare.

"Spencer, settle down." Toby suggested.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Some teenage boy shouted. Spencer looked at Toby and put her hand on her hip.

"I AM GOING TO TELL MY GIRLFRIEND A POEM!" Toby shouted. "THE REASON I TOOK YOU TO THE ZOO, NOT SO YOU CAN HEAR THE COWS MOO. OR SMELL THE ANIMAL POO. NOT TO HEAR ANIMALS COO, EITHER, HEAR THEM CHEW. NOT EVEN TO LOOK AT THE SKY, OH SO BLUE. BUT TO SAY I LOVE YOU. LIKE SULLY LOVES BOO. LIKE PANDAS LOVE BAMBOO. OR EVEN, CATS LOVE TO MEW. I HOPE YOU LOVE ME TOO." Toby finished, The crowd around him clapped and looked at Spencer.

"Of course I do." Spencer laughed.

**A/N: Sorry it's late. It was fun writing the poem. And yes, I did make Spencer rhyme on purpose. ANYWHO, please review and PLEEEAAASe give me more ideas... I am going to start coming up with ideas and such. But yeah! THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Abs**


	12. Belong On the Streets

**A/N: Someone wanted jealous Spencer then Toby reassuring her yadda yadda yadda. Soo here it is! I NEED MORE PROMPTS THOUGH!**

"Hey there." A blonde came up to Toby.

"Uhh, hey." He croaked, not because she was busty, but because of Spencer.

They were currently at Hanna's party which was at a club. The blonde started rubbing against Toby,

"Please stop." He pleaded.

"You don't like me?" She asked in a fake innocent voice, bending down so he could see her cleavage.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Well, after a mind _blowing_ night with me, you'll be all up in this." She said seductively.

"Hey To- who's this?" Spencer came.

"My name is Claire..." Claire said, running her tongue along her teeth in attempt to turn Toby on.

"Oh, well hi Claire." Spencer smiled.

"And who would you be?" Claire laughed a stuck up laugh.

"I'm Spencer, this is Toby. My boyfriend." She said flatly.

"Well with a boyfriend like yours, I can see why you want to get in his pants." She shot back. "He can't love you and your flat chest can he?" Claire said bitterly, asking both of them rather than just Spencer.

"Well actually-" Toby started.

"Look he's about to admit it.." Claire laughed at Spencer.

"No I wasn't. I don't need to admit anything." He chuckled.

"You know what Toby?" Claire rubbed against Toby more. "What about now?" She smiled.

"He isn't a dog!" Spencer spat.

"Thanks Spenc." Toby said sarcastically.

"Because you are.." Claire insulted.

"Hey, what did you say?" Toby said firmly.

"Man, you are so sexy when you are mad. I can _blow _that steam away." She smiled at Toby.

"You're not blowing anybody." Spencer came back.

"I bet you have never blown anyone." Claire accused.

"You are right. I haven't." She admitted. "But at least I don't go prowling for guys in a club. Go back to the poles." Spencer let out.

"EXCUSE ME?" Claire shouted.

"You heard me." Spencer replied.

"Well, at least I have someone to love me." Claire started to get nervous, she was losing.

"He does love me..." Spencer stated... _I hope _she thought. "Just go back to the streets where you belong. You can get all the guys-"

"SPENCER!" Toby interrupted. He grabbed her arm and took her outside. "What was that?" He asked, clearly he was angry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down.

"Spencer, do you really think I would ditch you for her?" He asked, in a softer tone.

"How am I supposed to know. A million guys would. She has everything," Spencer croaked, still looking at the ground.

"Spenc," Toby started, putting two fingers on her chin and bringing her head up. "I love you. You're MY everything." He said softly. Toby kissed Spencer gently. "You're right. She does belong on the streets though." He smiled. Spencer laughed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be... Just don't talk to Wren and we're good." He teased. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I wanna go home." Spencer said.

"Okay, we'll go home."

**A/N: So I kind of did it? I don't care though. I'm tired, sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on my other story... PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE PROMPTS! I HAVE ONE LEFT!**

**-Abs**


	13. Caught

**A/N: So two people wanted Spencer and Toby to get caught in the act... So... Yeah..**

"I'm so tired..." Spencer yawned as she walked into her room.

"Hard day at school?" Toby asked, walking behind her.

"No not really, I just ate... A lot." She smiled, while plopping on the bed.

"Oh." Toby replied.

"Thank you, for taking me out tonight. I needed something nice. I mean I love the girls, but Hanna and Aria are miserable and Emily and Paige aren't doing well.." She thanked.

"Anything for you." He mumbled crawling above her, he kissed her passionately. Spencer was playing with the hem of his shirt, after a while she finally pulled it off. "I thought you were tired?" He teased.

"Shut up." She replied kissing him again. Soon enough they were undressed and under the blankets. They were too busy to hear the front door open and shut...

"Hey Spence- oh my gosh." Spencer's mom gasped.

"MOM?" Spencer screamed. They tried their best to cover themselves.

"Hi... Mrs. Hastings." Toby greeted awkwardly.

"What is God's name is going on up here?" Spencer's dad asked.

"DAD!?" Spencer yelled.

"Hey... _Mr._ Hastings." Toby greeted awkwardly... Again.

"There _is_ a reason why I have a door!" Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah, it's to keep boys out, not in." Spencer's mom told her.

"Well Spencer. I'm super uncomfortable. I am naked, in front of you parents." Toby whispered in her ear.

"Toby? Really? I had no idea!" Spencer said sarcastically.

"You guys are pretty quiet..." Spencer's dad blurted.

"Umm..." Spencer's mom turned to him.

"Get out, please!" Spencer begged, "I don't feel like getting dressed in front of my parents..."

"Fine." Spencer's parents said and walked out.

"At least we were quiet..." Toby joked. Spencer shot him a glare.

"Here." She mumbled giving him his clothes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess." She whimpered.

"Why are you taking this so hard?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure.." She admitted.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Toby waved as he left.

**A/N: Sorry it's short... I'm exhausted. I went to Portland today, speaking of which I'm watching the game right now... Anyone else watch soccer? Anyway, tell me what you think! I need prompts too! I have 1 left! Thanks for reading!**

**-Abs**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay, I have decided to do something... I am changing the rating of this fanfiction to "t" because I don't feel like doing things above 't' So, I will not do anymore 'smut.' I hoe you all understand... It's just not me, if you wanted to p.m. me a one shot of 'smut.' for me to post. Go right ahead. (I don't know why you just don't post it on your own.) But I will give you credit. I wouldn't recommend it though...

-Abs


	15. Graduation

**A/N: My next prompt is Toby asking Spencer to marry him... I love writing these, it's so much fun... ENJOY!**

"Hanna, hurry!" Aria yelled. Today was the day of graduation. Of course Hanna was taking her time, even though they had to wear gowns.

"I'm done! Jeez." Hanna complained. "Where's Spencer?"

"She's going with Toby." Emily replied.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"It might be the reason she's living with him.." Aria teased.

"But, why didn't she come here?" Hanna wondered.

"I don't know... It's probably just easier to do it this way." Emily commented. "We should get going though."

"Hey Spenc!" Hanna squealed.

"Hey, sorry I didn't go with you guys. Toby took me to breakfast." Spencer explained.

"Hanna was concerned about you." Aria said.

"What? Pssh, no I wasn't." Hanna lied.

"Oh, you're right. You just were worried." Emily said sarcastically.

"See! Emily has it!" Hanna agreed.

"Han, being and concerned are the same thing..." Spencer whispered.

"Congratulations to all our senior graduates." The announcer... announced. "We would like to have a moment for Alison DiLaurentis, for she would graduate if she were still alive." He finished.

"She is." Hanna whispered to Aria.

"Hanna, now is not the time." Aria whispered back.

It was silent for about a minute.

"Now time for graduates!" He cheered, with the crowd cheering right behind.

"Seniors, please come up when you hear your name." He told them. "Sarah Abas, Donald Abeson... Emily Fields, Jack Fiery, Tim Fuson... Spencer Hastings, Kennedy Hastolson, Marie Hessen... Hannah Marin, Jackson Martin... Aria Montgomery..." He continued.

The girls took their seats and watched the rest of the graduation.

"Congrats Spenc!" Toby greeted as he found her.

"I'm excited to be out of highschool!" She sighed.

"Do you wanna go home, then we can go out with the girls?" He asked.

"Sure." She agreed

"Hey, Han." Spencer greeted as she saw Hanna walking through the doors of the Grille.

"Am I the last one?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

The girls sat down, not long after that the waitress came and got their orders. The gang had small talk, nothing too new or too big. Just what Toby wanted.

"Spencer?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She said, turning around to face him.

Toby got down on one knee, "I love you, so much. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" Spencer smiled. The girls were all in awe. "I love you." She whispered to Toby.

"I love you too." Toby kissed Spencer's temple and put an arm around her.

The rest of the day, they were inseparable. They mostly just stayed home and cuddled. Spencer's parents didn't have the best reaction, but that didn't make a difference. All that mattered is Spencer loves Toby, and Toby loves Spencer,

**A/N: UHG I am having back cramps, last time I had back cramps something happened. I kind of got bored with this one, this is the third (including my other story, which by the way if you haven't go read!) proposal. I'm going to my bed and watching a Disney movie... Please review! (AND I NEED MORE PROMPTS...)**


	16. Jealousy, Seducing, and Super Spencer

**A/N: I got a prompt saying Melissa gets jealous of Toby and Spencer and trys to seduce Toby while he is waiting for Spencer. And Toby doesn't wanna yell at her because it's spencers sister and he doesn't wanna make a bad impression so Spencer has to come save the day! Yes, I did copy and paste...**

"Spencer, Toby's here!" Melissa yelled.

Spencer came running the stairs, ending up in running into the wall.

"Ouch." She grumbled, while holding her nose.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"I am now..." Spencer smile as Toby kissed her nose.

"Eck, you guys make me sick." Melissa complained.

"Then get out." Spencer retorted.

"No, don't tell me what to do!" Melissa snapped back.

"Spence?" Toby asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Spencer smiled, and kissed his lips. Melissa sighed.

"Could you guys stop?" Melissa yelled.

"You're just jealous." Spencer hissed. "I'll be right back. I have to get something."

Toby sat down on the couch, which Melissa sat after him.

"So Toby," She started, putting her hand on his thigh.

"Wh- What?" He stuttered.

"You can't be THAT interested into Spencer. Can you?" She asked.

"Well um I am." he croaked out. He really wanted this to stop, but he didn't want to yell.

"I'm bigger AND better than her. I have a smarter brain, better education, and bigger boobs." She smiled. Melissa grabbed his hands and put them on her boobs then kissed him.

"TOBY!?" Spencer shouted from the stairs.

"No Spence-" Toby tried to defend.

"Save it." She cried, as she ran back up the stairs.

"Oops." Melissa smiled sweetly.

Toby ran up the stairs and knocked on Spencer's door. He could hear muffled crying from inside.

"Spencer! Let me expl-"

"Go away!" She shouted, followed by sobs.

"Spencer, please." Toby begged.

"No! Out of anyone, you chose my sister to cheat on me? My own sister!" Spencer cried.

"I didn't cheat on you!" He yelled.

"Then why were you touching her... AND kissing her!" Spencer asked bitterly.

"She put my hand there, then she kissed me. I swear!" He explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell."

Spencer got up from the floor and opened the door. "How do I know you're not lying?" She sniffled.

"When's the last time I said something good about Melissa?" Toby asked.

"I don't know..." Spencer tried to hide a smile, but failed.

"Told ya so!" Toby teased. Spencer let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized.

"Don't be..." Toby whispered, then kissed her gently on the lips. It deepened by the second, but oxygen was needed.

"I think we have some teasing to do." Spencer whispered in his ear.

"I agree." He smiled. Spencer lead Toby downstairs.

"Hey Melissa." Spencer smiled.

"You two made up fast." Melissa snarled.

"It's not the only thing we do fast." Toby snickered.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled, smacking his chest.

"Sorry..." Toby laughed.

"Ew." Melissa gagged.

"Admit it, you love it." Toby whispered in her ear.

"TOBY!" Spencer blushed.

"Sorry, I know I love it." Toby laughed.

"TOBY CAVANAUGH!" Spencer yelled again.

"Changing the subject..." Melissa interrupted. "How did you guys make up so fast? I mean, you saw him in an intimate position." Melissa explained.

"Well," Toby started.

"He told me the truth." Spencer spat.

"And you just believed him?" Melissa snorted.

"Well, he gave me a very good reason." Spencer challenged.

"Like what?"

"He asked, 'when is the last time I said something good about Melissa' and I realized, he never does." Spencer admitted.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Melissa stormed out.

"Goal complete." Toby smiled, he kissed Spencer.

"I do love it." Spencer smiled.

"Love what?" Toby asked.

"Going fast." She winked, and lead him back upstairs...

**A/N: OKAY, I accidentally lost EVERYTHING yesterday, so I had to re-write it. It was basically the same thing, just more details and stuff. I officially have no prompts, so give me suggestions. BTW, if you want to follow me on Instagram, I'm Abbyishous372... Yeah, thanks for reading and don't forget prompts!**


	17. Don't Be Scared

**A/N: I got a prompt saying what about one where spencer tells Toby that she is pregnant, but he doesn't take it very good and leaves, but eventually comes back and apologizes... Yes, I copy and pasted again... By the way, when you guys give me details, it makes it a lot easier on my part.**

"Hanna?" Spencer sniffled.

"Spencer, it'll be fine. You're graduating in 4 months, and you can take a gap year." Hanna soothed.

"What if Toby leaves me?" Spencer burst out crying again.

"Toby will want this baby. I promise." Hanna comforted.

"Can you call the girls?" Spencer asked.

"Of course." Hanna agreed.

Emily and Aria came in less than 5 minutes.

"Spencer are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I need to tell you guys something." Spencer whispered.

"What is it?" Aria wondered.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer admitted.

"Have you told Toby?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook her head. "I don't want him to leave me..." Spencer explained.

"He isn't going to!" Hanna replied.

"Hanna's right." Aria agreed.

"Call him. We're leaving, then call us." Emily suggested.

"Fine." Spencer said. The girls left

The three girls left after that and Spencer called Toby.

"Hey Spenc!" Toby greeted at the door.

"I need to tell you something." Spencer admitted. Spencer lead him to the couch, where she expected to be comforted.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"I'm pregnant." She bursted out crying. She was waiting for Toby's words, but instead she heard the door slam. She immediately went out after him. "Toby!" She called. He didn't bother to turn around he just got in his truck and left. He left Spencer crying, with their baby.

Spencer didn't bother to call the girls. She holed herself in her room, crying into her pillow. The one she needed most, at the time he needed him most was gone. Without a goodbye, just gone.

"Hello?" Spencer heard. She got up and made sure her door was locked.

"Spencer, you forgot to call us." She heard Emily say.

"Maybe they're upstairs." Hanna suggested.

Spencer heard a knock on the door.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Go away!" Spencer sobbed.

"Spenc, what happened?" Aria questioned.

"He left. That's what happened!" She cried out.

"HE WHAT?!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Spencer, tell us exactly what happened." Hanna nagged.

"I told him I was pregnant, hen he slammed the door behind him. Without saying a word." She cried through the door.

"Spencer, please open the door." Emily pleaded.

Spencer got up and unlocked the door. Hanna, Aria, and Emily all came in.

"Spenc?" A voice downstairs called. "Spencer?" The voice continued.

"What is he doing here?" Spencer whispered.

"Spen-" Toby saw Spencer's red puffy eyes, her ruined make up, and tear stained cheeks.

"Go away." Spencer demanded.

"Why?" He asked.

"You left me! You didn't say a word." Spencer argued.

"I was scared!" He admitted.

"So you left? You left your pregnant girlfriend just because you were scared?" Spencer challenged.

"Look, I'm sorry." Toby apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I went after you, and you didn't bother to look back!" She reminded him.

"I wanted time alone! To process it, I'm 19, I can't be a father!" Toby yelled.

"I'm 17! What makes you think I can be a mother!" Spencer shot back.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong, I should've comforted you and told you it'd be okay. But I don't know how to deal with these situations. It just reminded me of when my dad told me that my mom died." Toby said, in a softer tone than before.

"Toby, then you should have said something." Spencer cooed.

"I know..." Toby admitted.

"YAY IT'S SOLVED!" Hanna blurted out.

"Hanna!" Emily elbowed Hanna in the arm.

"Sorry." Hanna whispered. Aria snickered.

"Now just kiss!" Emily begged.

"Oh, now who is the one- OW!" Hanna screamed as Emily pinched her.

"I'll always be here for you." Toby whispered in Spencer's ear. "But I have to go to work now."

"Whatever." Spencer rolled her eyes playfully.

"I love you." Toby kissed Spencer on the top of her head.

"I love you too." Spencer admitted.

**A/N: TAAADAAA! Everyone, please just give me an idea to write about. You guys give me one at a time and it's really annoying. Remember once I stop getting prompts, I probably won't update. Also, for those who read 'I'm Glad it Took You So Long.' I will update all this week... Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**-Abs**


	18. Welcome to the World

**A/N: One of you wanted Spencer giving birth to their first child... So, I'm kind of excited, this should be fun...**

"Toby!" Spencer screamed. "It hurts!"

"You're going to be okay, they'll be out in less than 24 hours." Toby tried to comfort Spencer.

Spencer was currently in labor, she was giving birth to triplets, two girls and a boy.

"Okay hun, you're ready to push." The mid-wife informed. "Ready? And push."

"C'mon Spencer you can do this!" Toby encouraged, holding Spencer's foot with one hand, and her hand with the other.

"AHHH!" Spencer gasped.

"Spencer, you'll have to push harder. 1, 2, 3, 4... I see a head!" The mid-wife announced.

"Toby!" Spencer cried, squeezing his hand.

"Spenc, c'mon. You can do this..." Toby kept encouraging.

"Push Spencer! I see the shoulders, you are almost done with baby 1." The mid-wife practically yelled over Spencer's cries, and Toby's words.

Not even a minute later, they heard the crying of the first baby. Toby quickly cut the embilicol cord and went back over to Spencer to hold her foot and hand.

"It's a girl!" Another nurse said.

"Toby, it hurts!" Spencer sobbed.

"It's okay Spencer, just focus on pushing..." Toby comforted.

"C'mon Spencer, push! You can do it!" The mid-wife encouraged. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5... I see another head! Keep going!"

Another wave of cries went through out the room.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said again.

"One last time Spencer." Toby whispered.

"I can't do it again Toby..." Spencer croaked. She was getting weak.

"Yes you can. Focus Spencer. I promise, you'll be alright." Toby cooed.

"Spencer, just focus on pushing alright?" The mid-wife comforted. "1, 2, I see the head already. 3, 4."

"Toby!" Spencer screamed, it hurt, worse than the others.

"Spenc, push, you can't dive up now!" Toby encouraged.

"Spencer, you're almost done." The mid-wife announced.

More cries through out the room.

"It's a girl." The nurse smiled. Toby cut the emblilcol cord again.

The nurse handed Spencer both the girls, and handed Toby the boy.

"You're done." Toby whispered.

"I'm done." Spencer repeated. The first time in 13 hours she smiled. They may have been painful, but they were worth it.

"So, do you guys have names?" The mid-wife asked.

"Yes, Christopher, Ariella, and Blair Spencer replied.

"You did a good job Spencer, for someone as young as you, you are very strong." The mid-wife complimented.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled. She looked down at her two beautiful girls. She looked over at Toby, who was rocking Chistopher. "You girls have the best father, anyone could have."

On the other side of the hospital room, Toby looked down at Chistopher, then looked at Spencer, saying something to Ariella and Blair, "You, my son, have the best mother ever..."

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, I didn't know what to make the genders, so I decided on twins, then I'm like no, I'll do triplets... Yeah... I'm fairly confused on one of your requests. It has to do with some sort of hunt? Please, explain it, I really didn't understand it... Thanks for reading!**

**-Abs**


	19. We're All Loud

**A/N: From the same person, I got a prompt wanting Spencer and Toby trying to contain their hyper 4 year old... I have no clue who to do, but I'm sure it'll suck. (I have a lot of self confidence, can you tell?)**

"Kyle! Come here!" Toby demanded. Kyle was their four year old son. If they had to describe him in one word it'd be hyper, or obnoxious.

"No!" Kyle testes... His terrible two's came two years too late.

"Kyle, listen to Daddy!" Spencer said sternly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you don't, Mommy will come over there and"

"SPENCER!" Toby interrupted.

"Kyle, if you don't sit down right now, You'll have to go to bed when we get home." Toby warned.

"No." Kyle simply stated, he smiled and ran away again. They were currently at a picnic at the park.

"KYLE AUSTIN! SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Toby yelled.

"Fine." Kyle gave in. It didn't last long, five minutes later he was up and running around again.

Spencer ran after him, it didn't take much to catch up. She grabbed him and lifted him up.

"If you run away again, you'll get spankings when we go home. Got it?" Spencer said with her 'mom voice' something Kyle was terribly afraid of.

"O-Okay." Kyle stuttered, and sat down immediately.

"I wish I had a 'mom voice'" Toby complained.

"No!" Kyle yelled, which caused Spencer to laugh.

Seeing that his mom was in a better mood he got up.

"Sit. Back. Down." Spencer said, again in her 'mom voice'.

"Jeez Spenc, you're so moody." Toby teased.

"Shut up." Spencer lightly hit Toby.

"Yeah Mom, you're so moooooody." Kyle laughed.

"You want your spankings now?" Spencer asked.

"No." Kyle replied quickly, and shook his head.

"Then you better be quiet."

"Take it easy Spenc..." Toby whispered. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"That's not what you said the other night." She whispered back. Toby chuckled at what she meant.

"Good lord, Spenc." Toby grinned.

"They were your words not mine." Spencer giggled.

"Mommy and Daddy kissing in... BED, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes marriage, then comes money, then comes ANOTHER baby in a baby carriage." Kyle sang loudly which caused a few heads to turn. Spencer and Toby blushed.

"Kyle!" Spencer complained, not being able to keep the smile off her face.

"You're so loud." Toby said.

"Not as loud as you!" Kyle said loudly. Which caused more heads to look at them.

"Okay, we're going!" Spencer declared.

"C'mon Kyle, we're leaving..." Toby grabbed Kyle's hand.

"By the way Toby, Kyle's right." Spencer whispered.

"About what?" Toby asked.

"Another baby in a baby carriage." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't take it easy." Toby laughed.

**A/N: I am one of those people who laughed at their own writing, I know it's stupid... It was easier than I though writing this, but I still think it sucks... Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**-Abs**


	20. I'm Ready

**A/N: Next (this is still by the same person) I'm going to write about how Toby tells Spencer that he's ready to have kids... I loved writing my other one.**

"Congrats Spenc!" Toby congratulated as she ran to him. She had finally graduated college. The couple had been married for about 1 and a half years.

"Thanks Toby." Spencer breathed, she ran really hard...

"Are your parents here?" He asked.

"Nope... They had a thing with Melissa that they had to take care of.

"That was more important than you college graduation?" Toby questioned.

"This is my parents. we're talking about, Toby." Spencer explained.

"I know." Toby sighed.

Once they got home it was about 2, since they went to lunch.

"Hey Spenc?" Toby called.

"Yes?" Spencer said emerging from the bathroom.

"I know you just graduated... But when are we planning to have children because, I kind of want them... now. But if you're not ready, than I'm not" He explained

"I knew you would ask!" Spencer shouted in achievement.

"Shut up!" Toby replied playfully.

"Make me." Spencer challenged. Before she knew it Toby was running towards her. She began running through the loft. "Toby!" Spencer squealed as he picked her up.

"Are you going to shut up?" He laughed.

"Nope." Spencer grinned.

"Okay then." Toby warned.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked. Toby put her down on the bed and started tickling her.

"What about now?" He asked. Spencer couldn't say anything, she was laughing to hard.

"Toby... Please stop!" She tried to say between her laughs.

"What will you do if I stop?" He asked.

"I'll... shut up." She laughed even more. Eventually he stopped tickling her. "I didn't need that." She huffed.

"Yes you did." Toby teased.

"Whatever." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Toby mocked.

"I don't talk like that!" Spencer argued.

"You do when-"

"That's enough!" Spencer interrupted.

"I wasn't finished!" Toby complained.

"You don't need to." Spencer explained, poking Toby.

"Or do I?" Toby asked mischievously.

"Nope!" Spencer said quickly.

"I love you." Toby sighed.

"Yeah, I can tell." Spencer said sarcastically.

"No, really!" Toby complained.

"Isn't that why you married me?" Spencer asked.

"Duh!" Toby laughed.

"I love you too." Spencer smiled.

"Isn't that why you married me?" Toby mocked again.

"Hey!" Spencer whined.

"Sorry." Toby apologized. Toby hugged Spencer and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I think I'm ready." Spencer announced.

"What?" Toby questioned.

"You asked me if I'm ready to have kids... I think I'm ready." Spencer told Toby.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you..." Toby explained.

"I don't feel pressured though... I _want_ this." Spencer admitted.

"Well, then we should start." Toby whispered.

"Leave it to you, to ruin any happy moments." Spencer laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby said.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... I usually swtich off which story I write for... So yeah. I got my hairs cut today. I got an inch off, but when you have long hair, it feels like 500 inches. Sorta, I feel like it's so much shorter. Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**-Abs**


	21. I Will Kick Your A-

**A/N: I got a prompt wanting Jason being protective of Spencer and talks to Toby about not breaking her heart.**

Toby had a date with Spencer at 7:15.

"7:10." Toby murmured. That's when he heard a knock on the door. "He- Jason?"

"Toby." Jason stated.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Toby stuttered.

"I came to talk to you." He explained.

"No, I thought you were my date." Toby said sarcastically.

"Speaking of your date, you better not break her heart... Again." Jason threatened.

"Well I wasn't planning to." Toby replied.

"You know what Cavanaugh? Don't speak to me like that!" Jason accused.

"Like what?" Toby questioned.

"Like what? Like you're a smart a-"

"I thought we were talking about my date." Toby interrupted.

"If you dare hit Spencer I will-"

"You will what?" A voice behind him snapped. "Spencer."

"What are you doing here?" She wondered.

"I was just warning Toby." Jason explained.

"It sounded more like threatening." Spencer snapped.

"I just want to take care of you!" Jason argued.

"I'm almost 18! I can take care of myself!" Spencer yelled.

"Spenc, calm down... He's just wants to make sure your safe." Toby cut in.

"Spencer, I was just trying to help." Jason said.

"I don't need help..." Spencer told him, in a calmer voice.

"You did when you found Toby in the woods!" Jason blurted.

Spencer went silent.

"Really? You just had to bring that up?" Toby yelled.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm too over protective..." Jason apologized.

"Maybe?" The other two said at the same time.

"Okay, I _am_ to overprotective." Jason admitted.

"Jason, I don't need someone to look over me." Spencer replied.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." Jason gave in. "But if you hurt Spencer my foot will meet your a-"

"JASON!" Spencer interrupted.

"I understand." Toby replied.

"Good. You two have fun." Jason waved.

"Oh we will." Spencer said.

"You better not!" Jason said sternly.

"I'll keep her from... yeah." Toby reassured.

"Bye you two!" Jason yelled as he left.

"What are you going to keep me from doing?' Spencer asked.

"Nothing." Toby replied.

"Good." Spencer whispered.

**A/N: TAADAA! Mmm k, I need more prompts... I have 1 left... Do you guys read my author's notes? I should do something... Anyway, this was fun to write. Sorry it's short, but... I have no excuse. Who reads these author's notes? If you do... tell me something weird about yourself... Something people find weird about me is I don't like donuts or bacon... THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Abs**


	22. Night Night

**A/N: Some guest person wanted me to do something along the words of, after an exhausting a hunt, everyone crashes at Toby's loft... Thank you guys for the prompts you gave me... I'm very exciting about one of them... **

"God, I'm so tired!" Hanna complained.

"Yeah, well we all are!" Emily replied. They had just got down with 'A' capturing Spencer and what not. "Spenc, you alright?"

"Mmhm." She nodded.

"Why don't we all crash at my place." Toby suggested.

"Toby, your place is small!" Emily stated.

"Well, ten it's a less likely chance of any of us getting hurt!" Toby argued.

"Fine..." Emily gave in.

"Great, everyone is a couple except for me..." Aria whined.

"Be happy for that." Caleb smiled.

"Hey!" Hanna nudged Caleb.

"Please, no sex!" Paige insisted.

"Aww man!" Aria fake complained.

"You're the loner!" everyone but Spencer said in unison.

"Spenc, are you sure you're okay?" Toby asked.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled.

"What happened?" Toby questioned.

"I was at home, I heard my door slam. The next thing I know I was in an abandoned building tied up to a chair being beat up." Spencer explained.

"Do you wanna go to the hospital?" Hanna wondered. Spencer shook her head.

"You're going to be all right." Toby reassured.

They soon made it to Toby's loft and all stumbled in.

"Okay, Spencer and Toby can have the bed, Paige and Emily will have the floor in the room, I will have the couch, and Hanna and Caleb will have the floor in the living room!" Aria planned.

"Aria, you can share with Spencer, and I can take the couch." Toby suggested.

"No, I think Spencer would rather have you." Aria argued.

"Why do we get the floor!" Hanna whined.

"Says the girl who had sex in a tent on and on a couch." Emily teased.

"Hey, how do they know!?" Caleb asked Hanna.

"My twin sister Fiona told them..." Hanna said.

"Then how does Fiona know?" Caleb wondered.

"You see, Fiona likes to be me... So when you thought you were with me in the tent and lake house, you were probably with Fiona." Hanna explained.

"That seems legit, Fiona is waaay hotter and a waaay better kisser." Caleb teased. "I didn't know you were the type to kiss and tell."

"Whaaaat?" Hanna said in a higher pitch.

"I'm going to bed." Spencer murmured.

"Night Spenc!" They all said.

"I should probably go with her." Toby suggested.

"I really feel bad for her..." Aria sighed.

"Does anyone know the full story?" Paige asked

"A kidnapped her and beat the crap out of her over and over. I'm pretty sure if we didn't come the time we did A would have... raped her..." Emily replied.

"Ouch." Paige scrunched her nose.

"C'mon, we should go to bed." Emily tugged Paige into the bedroom where Spencer and Toby were.

"So, Caleb..." Hanna started.

"Sleep." Caleb answered.

"I didn't even ask a question!" Hanna yelled.

"SHHH! Keep it down!" Aria whispered.

"Fine goodnight you two." Hanna replied.

"Night Han." Aria said.

"Night Night Hanna Banana." Caleb kissed her nose and drifted off.

**A/N: I wrote this on a school night... I'M A REBEL! It's not even 10 yet though... I'm the worst rebel ever... Hope you liked this one! And keep the prompts coming! Thanks fooor reeeeaaaadiiiing!**


	23. Hands to Yourself

**A/N: The next prompt wanted the gang to go to the beach, but Toby can't keep his hands off Spencer.**

"C'mon you two let's goooo!" Hanna nagged.

"Coming!" Spencer said, dragging her, and Toby's luggage.

"Spenc, do you want me to take something?" Toby chuckled, looking at his girlfriend struggling.

"No, I got it." Spencer insisted. She got to the bottom of the stairs pretty easily.

"You, are, amazing." Toby complimented at her ability to get two suitcases down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, my parents and sister made me do it all the time." Spencer explained.

"Spencer! Toby! Hurry up!" Hanna exclaimed.

Toby kissed Spencer's forehead, they both got in to the car.

"You happy now Hanna?" Emily teased.

"Shut up!" Hanna retorted.

"Ezra!" Aria yelled.

"Whoops?" He chuckled.

"What did he do _this_ time?" Spencer asked.

"Just plug your nose." Aria explained.

"And open the windows." Ezra laughed.

"BEACH HERE WE COME!" Hanna said, plugging her nose.

"Caleb your quiet." Toby noticed.

"He wasn't last night." Hanna giggled.

"Like you were any quieter!" Caleb argued.

"Was it juicy?" Aria wondered.

"She is very juicy." Caleb admitted.

"I didn't mean like that... But thanks." Aria gagged.

"EMILY FIElDS!" Paige screamed.

"What happened?" Spencer questioned.

"She whispered something naughty in my ear!" Paige exclaimed.

"Woah... Emily being naughty?" Hanna gasped.

"Shut up." Emily laughed.

"Toby, watch where your hand is." Caleb teased.

Toby looked down at his hand, and found it very high on Spencer's thigh.

"Caleb! Be nice!" Hanna hit Caleb.

"Good gracias, three hours with this one?" Caleb complained, pointing to Hanna.

"SHUT UP!" Aria screamed.

"What about that one." Hanna pointed to Aria.

"Awww, look at the love birds!" Paige squealed pointing to Spencer and Toby, who were making out.

"EEEEWWWW!" Emily yelled, causing the two to turn their heads and blush.

After 2 and a half hours, they arrived at the beach.

"You two going at it again?" Caleb chuckled.

"Hmm?" Toby wondered.

"Toby! Put your hand down!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

The group headed to the hotel to drop off their stuff, and went to the beach.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Hanna squealed running into the ocean.

"There they go." Emily sighed watching Hanna and Caleb run into the water and tackle each other.

"Race you there?" Paige challenged.

"You got it!" Emily agreed. They both ran off, Emily tripped Paige so she one.

"WHAA! EZRA PUT ME DOWN!" Aria screamed, Ezra put Aria over his shoulder and started running towards the water.

Toby hovered over Spencer who was laying on a beach towel.

"Hey sexy." He smiled.

"Hey there." She replied. Toby started kissing Spencer, and moving his hands up and down her thighs. "What has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"All you want to do is touch me and kiss me." Spencer explained.

"Someone needs to show you their love for you." Toby whispered.

"Awww... You're sweet." Spencer grinned, Toby started kissing her again.

"We should take this to the room." Toby mumbled. Spencer nodded and they left the beach. The other's were all watching them, then eyed each other and burst out laughing.

**A/N: PLEASE NO MORE BEACH STORIES. Just kidders! I don't care, but they're kind of hard to do. Anywho, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy on Thursday, then I spent the night I my friend's house last night... THANKS FOR REEEAAAAADIIIING!**


	24. Hangman

**A/N: Someone wanted Spencer and Toby to teach at the same school, and the kids make fun of them kissing.**

"Okay, you guys no what to do. Right?" Toby asked the class. Spencer had asked him to watch the highschool students while she ran to the bathroom. Toby had the perfect opportunity.

"Yes, Mr. C" The class said in unison. Toby had been dating Spencer for 3 years, and had always wanted students involved in the proposal. He decided to play HANGMAN but it looked like they'd been playing for a while to make it look less suspicious.

"I'm back!" Spencer sighed.

"Hold on, I want to finish this game of HANGMAN." Toby smiled.

"Um, okay." Spencer nodded and watched as the game went on. There were five words. The first word hand an 'i' the second was 'you' the third had only a 'y' and the fourth an 'e' and 'm' the fifth and an 'e' and a 'n'

"S?" A student wondered. Toby wrote a capital 'S' at the beginning on the fourth word.

"R!" Another student shouted. Toby put two "r's" in the third word and one in the fourth so it now spelled "_ i_ you _rry me S_en_er?"

"L?" The class aide suggested. Now it was, "_ill you _rry me S_en_er?" Luckily, by now Spencer had lost interest.

"J?" A kid yelled. Toby already had a head, a body, an arm and a leg on the HANGMAN.

"W?" Two students said in unison, the started laughing. The board now had "Will you _rry me S_en_er?"

"P! P! P!" A girl squealed. Toby was starting to get nervous and excited at the same time. He now had "Will you _rry me Spen_er."

"Can I guess two letters?" A kid upfront asks. Toby nods. "Okay, M and A!" Toby wrote those two letters on the board, wich now had, "Will you marry me Spen_er?"

"C!" A teacher had come in to ask a question, when he noticed what was on the board. Which now spelled out "Will you marry me Spencer?" With an almost hanged man next to it.

"Spenc, we're done!" Toby informs. Spencer looks up from the desk to look at the board. She was shocked to say the least

"Yes!" She smiled, Toby kissed her on the lips.

"Oh la la!" The teacher who had entered the room teased.

"Hey! If we can't have PDA, neither can you!" A boy shouted.

"save it for the sheets!" A girl laughed. Toby and Spencer both looked at the girl.

"You know what they say... Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets." Toby winked, which made a few kids groan.

"Please, don't knock her up..." A kid complained.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"I don't need ANOTHER crazy pregnant teacher." She whined.

"Mrs. Trose isn't that bad!" Toby defended. He started making his way out, the two kissed again. A few kids whistled, and a few made gagging noises.

"EW!" A guy named David teased.

"Oh shut the front door!" Spencer exclaimed, and started teaching again.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write, I STILL haven't been n the writing mood... By the way, I will not be writing the week of Christmas. For two reasons, one: it's Christmas week. And two: On the 27th, my friend is moving to Utah... Maybe, she might be home schooling. It's been a long week... I hope next week is better though!**


	25. Change of plans

**A/N: Guest wanted Hanna and Caleb go to use Spencer's lake house but when they get there they can hear Spencer and Toby going at it hard.**

"Are we even allowed to be doing this?" Caleb asked.

"Spencer will never know!" Hanna insisted, unlocking the door to the lake house.

"Isn't it kind of weird though?" Caleb wondered.

"No, we'll just do this real fast." Hanna whispered.

"Hanna, I just don't feel comfortable doing this here!" Caleb admitted.

"Caleb just shu-" Hanna was cut off to a sound upstairs.

"Toby!" The heard someone gasp, followed by load moans and groans.

"I TOLD YOU!" Caleb shouted.

"Caleb, keep it down!" Hanna whispered-yelled.

They heard a bed knocking into a wall.

"Dear lord Spenc, take it easy up their." Hanna murmured.

"Hanna, please, let's just go, and pretend we were never here!" Caleb begged.

"No! Shut up!" Hanna insisted.

"TOBY!" Spencer screamed. Hanna smirked, and started walking upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"It'll be funny!" Hanna smiled.

"Hanna don't!" Caleb begged. But it was already too late, and she barged in.

"What the heck Hanna!" Caleb heard Spencer scold.

"You two are really loud..." Hanna explained.

Spencer looked at Toby, who just shrugged.

"How did you even get in here?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh please, I've done it many times before." Hanna admitted.

"Um... Hanna, let's go now..." Caleb said awkwardly. "Oh hey... uh... Toby."

"Hi." Toby waved.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Spencer asked.

"Same thing as you two." Hanna blurted.

"You use my family's lake house to do that? unbelievable!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I TOLD YOU HANNA!" Caleb bragged.

Spencer shut the door, and got dressed. "Toby, we're going." Spencer stated.

"Spencer, I'm sorry!" Hanna apologized.

"Yeah, me too." Spencer replied.

"Spencer, let's just go." Toby lifted Spencer and carried her out.

"Toby! Put me down!" She laughed.

"Let's get started!" Hanna whispered as soon as she heard the car leave.

**A/N: Sorry it's short... I don't like these type of prompts... Anyways, thanks for reading! BYE!**


	26. Since I was 12

**A/N: A guest wanted Spencer to have a bad day at school, and have Toby pick her up and take her to the brew to make her feel better... BTW I will NOT be doing anymore "quality time" between the two... Sorry, I just don't like that kind of stuff.**

"Spencer?" Toby asked over the phone.

"Toby, can you come pick me up?" Spencer's voice cracked.

"Of course! What happened?" He questioned.

"I'll tell you when you get me." Spencer replied.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said.

It took about 15 minutes for Toby to arrive, when he did, he saw Spencer with red and puffy eyes.

"Hey Spenc." Toby greeted.

Spencer got up and walked over to him. Toby hugged her, and she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Toby wondered.

"Mona is ruining my life." Spencer replied sarcastically. "She's spreading rumors about me and how I fake that I'm a virgin and all of that crap."

"I can fix that..." Toby whispered in his ear. Spencer smiled and slapped him. "Ow!"

"Keep it in your pants, Cavanaugh." She ordered.

"Okay." Toby agreed.

"Where are you taking me?" Spencer asked once they got into the truck.

"The Brew." Toby answered. "I know how much you love coffee."

"Thank you Toby..." Spencer thanked.

"Anything for you." Toby smiled.

Once they finally arrived at the Brew, Spencer ordered a black coffee and Toby just ordered tea.

"Grandma." Spencer teased.

"Grandpa." Toby argued playfully.

"I've been drinking black coffee since I was 12!" Spencer reasoned.

"Good Lord!" Toby exclaimed.

"Oh, you shut up." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You're cute when you get angry." Toby complimented

"Thanks, I try." Spencer smirked.

"Let's go upstairs." Toby said.

"Okay." Spencer got up from her seat and followed Toby.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Toby asked, as he unlocked his door.

"Yeah!" Spencer smiled.

"Let's watch... A Christmas Story." Toby suggested.

"Okay." Spencer got a blanket and sat down on the couch.

They both snuggled up on the couch and watched to movie. Once it was over, Toby looked down, and saw Spencer asleep. He carefully picked her up and put her down on his bed. He went into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

Spencer woke up, and realized she wasn't on Toby's couch anymore. She smiled at the thought of her caring boyfriend. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You're awake." Toby smiled.

"You're amazing." Spencer replied.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much better." Spencer replied.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long... I've been really busy lately, with Christmas coming.. Who else is excited for Christmas!? It's in 5 days! WOOHOO! Sorry... Anyways, have a happy holiday, I might post one more chapter on Sunday, don't feel sad next week because I'm not posting. It's the week of Christmas, and my grandma is coming too. So see ya!**


	27. Actress

**A/N: Okay, so someone wanted Spencer and Toby to be in a game show to see how much you know about your gf/bf BUT I do not know enough things about Spoby so, if you want it put Spoby facts in the review thingy mabob. So I'm skipping to the next one where a guest wants Caleb to call Toby and tell him he's picked up Hanna and Spencer from a party and Toby goes to Hanna's to get Spencer and takes her back to the loft and takes care of cute drunk Spencer.**

"Hello?" Toby asked over the phone.

"Your girlfriend is drunk." Caleb stated. "They went out for drinks with the other girls, who Paige picked up, and I picked up ours."

"Umm... Okay?" Toby replied.

"Come get her before she... Hanna! No! Uhg we're at Hanna's house. I gotta go. Hanna's... being Hanna." Caleb groaned as he hung up. Toby chuckled to himself and got in his truck.

"TOBY!" Spencer yelled as she saw his car pull up.

"Hi Spencer." He greeted.

"Hanna's drunk." She said, emphasizing the k.

"And so are you." Toby told her.

"I am?" Spencer questioned.

"And you're coming with me." Toby picked her up and set her in the truck.

"Meow. Meeeow. MEEEEEEOOWW." Spencer meowed.

"Okay, kitty. You need some sleep." Tpby said.

"Cats or dogs?" She asked.

"Cats." He replied.

"Are you my prince charming?" She wondered.

"Yes." Toby nodded. He parked his truck, and got Spencer out of the car again.

"You know I can walk. Right?" Spencer questioned swinging her legs back and forth.

"I'm not letting you."

"Ok." Spencer replied. "I need a bubble bath. With lots of bubbles and no bath, because I can just roll around in bubbles and have no bath."

"How much did you drink tonight?" Toby chuckled, as he set her on the couch.

"I don't know. Last time I was drunk I was with Wren. He took advantage of me... He's a brithish idiot."

"Glad to hear someone else say it." Toby mumbled.

"Pop. POP. POOOOP. Goes the popcorn!" Spencer sang.

"Goofball" Toby smiled.

"104 points!" Spencer shouted.

Toby snorted. "I love you."

"I know you doo." Spencer sighed. "I'm tired."

"Then go to bed..." Toby teased.

"But I don't wanna." She complianed.

"Not my problem." Toby said.

"It will be in the morning." Spencer argued.

"Shush." Toby pouted.

"Hey Toby?" Spencer wondered.

"Yeah?" Toby answered.

"How did the Grinch steal Christmas?" Spencer asked.

"Why don't you ask him." Toby suggested.

"No, I don't need to hug a cactus!" Spencer excliamed.

"Would you touch him with a 39 and a half foot pole?" Toby wondered.

"Yes." Spencer nodded. "I want roast beast now."

"Yiu sure love that movie." Toby smiled.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch." Spencer sang.

"Spencer, you need sleep." Toby said.

"I know, I just don't want a headache in the morning." Spencer explained.

"Well, you should've thought of that earlier!" Toby excliamed.

"You are so gulliable." Spencer said, in her real voice.

"Wait, what?" Toby wondered.

"I've been pretending to be drunk for like three hours, and it's getting boring." Spencer shrugged.

"So, you were faking, the whole night." Toby questioned.

"Yes, the other three are not though." Spencer confirmed.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I was supposed to to the designated driver, but Caleb didn't understand." Spencer explained.

"You are quite the actress." Toby chuckled.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.

"I'm going to bed." Spencer yawned.

"I'm coming with you." Toby followed Spencer to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Toby." Spencer mumbled.

"Goodnight, my love." Toby replied.


	28. The Love Nest

**A/N: So people gave me a couple ideas for the game show, we'll see how this turns out. Oh, and someone wanted the one-shots to be longer, I know that. But if I get bored with it (It's harder than you think coming up with an idea for a prompt.) gets run long-y and boring. So, I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything about it.**

"Toby, I don't want to do this!" Spencer exclaimed. The couple were backstage, of the first showing of a new game show called, 'The Love Nest'.

"Hanna put us up to this!" Toby argued.

"But you agreed, we could've just said no." Spencer reasoned.

"That's rude." Toby confronted.

"I've known her since the 6th grade!" Spencer shot back.

Toby was about to say something when the host, Derek Bolton announced for them to come up. "Welcome are next couple, Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh!"

Spencer and Toby walked to the designated podiums, that were heart-shaped with a built-in writing pad for the answers.

"You're first question, when is your anniversary?" Derek announced.

Spencer immediately wrote her answer down. As did Toby. "Okay, Toby says... 10/06. And Spencer says, 11/06."

"Unbelievable." Spencer mutters.

"Your anniversary is November 6th. Spencer gets 10 points. For the 15 pointer, when is your significant other's birthday?" Derek asks.

"Crap... I should know this..." Toby whispers to himself. "April... 16th."

"Okay, seems like they've got their answers. Toby says April 16th. And Spencer says March 19th. Another 15 points to Spencer."

Spencer look over at Toby and gives him a glare. "At least he got the month right."

"Next question, what is your significant others favorite color."

"Red." Spencer smiled to herself.

"Blue!" Toby wrote it down quickly.

"Okay, let's see what the said for 20 points. Spencer says red, while Toby says blue. Both 20 points. Our next, and final question is what is each other's favorite food."

"Potatoes." Toby writes.

"Spaghetti." Spencer writes.

"Okay, for 25 points, Toby says potatoes, and Spencer says spaghetti. 25 points goes to Spencer. The winner of this round is Spencer Hastings by... a lot. Thanks for watching, I'll catch ya next time!" Derek finishes.

Spencer walks over to Toby, "You got one question right?" Spencer asks.

"Sorry." Toby apologizes.

"Now I'm glad we played. To see how much you pay attention." Spencer snaps.

"I tried my best!" Toby argues.

"You didn't get our anniversary!" Spencer yells.

"I was a month off." Toby reasons.

"What about my birthday?" Spencer questions. "Do you know what day my birthday is on?"

"The 30th? No! The 11th. April 11th!" Toby shouts.

"Now you get it." Spencer throws her arms up.

"Look, Spencer, I'm sorry. I just... I don't know." Toby gives up.

"Well, at least you admit it." Spencer smiles.

"You are the most bipolar person ever." Toby teases.

"I know." Spencer laughs.

"So you're not mad?" Toby asks.

"How can I be mad at you?" Spencer answers. "Anyways, I want ice-cream."

"Well, then let's go get ice-cream." Toby suggests.

"Do you know my favorite flavor?" Spencer wonders.

"Coffee." Toby replies.

"Wrong, vanilla." Spencer corrects.

"Good lord, you're so plain." Toby chuckles.

"Well I don't like fancy shmancy flavors!" Spencer explains.

"Oh, uh-huh." Toby says sarcastically. "Do you know my favorite flavor?"

"Something gross, like double chocolate brownie dunk or something like that." Spencer laughs.

"How did you remember that?" Toby asks.

"I'm a Hastings. I just beat you at a game show about each other." Spencer explained.

**A/N: I know this isn't very long, and to be honest, I didn't enjoy writing it. Don't get me wrong, whoever thought of it was very original and creative. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reviewing, it's like gas to a car. That's sounds really bad... I can't thank you enough for all the for reading, bye!**


	29. All Over the Place

**A/N: I'M BACK! My grandmother is here, she came on the 26th. Man, she has the biggest sweet tooth ever! Anyway, a guest wanted Spencer's pregnant and her hormones are all over the place... Let's get to it!**

"Spencer, why are you crying?" Toby asked Spencer.

"You told me I looked very pregnant!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I was joking!" Toby tried not to laugh.

Spencer had stopped crying and turned angry, "I hate you!" She yelled.

"I can tell by your baby." Toby said sarcastically.

Spencer bursted out laughing. "Stop... I can't..." Toby looked at her with raised eyebrows and chuckled.

"You and your hormones." Toby mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer scoffed

"I can never predict your emotions." Toby explained.

"Me neither! Sometimes I laugh, then cry, then shout and I feel like I can't control anything!" Spencer sobbed.

"Don't worry, you're due date is a week from tomorrow..." Toby reminded her.

"I know! I am soooooooooooooooo excited!" Spencer shouted happily.

"I'm so happy to be having a boy." Toby smiled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" Spencer screamed.

"Sorry, I'm going to make lunch now..."

"Thank you!" Spencer grinned.

**A/N: Sorry this one is really short. I have two things to confess... One, I am, not going to update as much, but I'm not going to end this, so it won't be like my other story. Two, I have felt like this for a while, but I dislike Keegan Allen sooo much. I don't even know why, I'm not a girl who likes people for their looks, so look past that. But I liked him for like two weeks... I didn't like him at first, then I'm like 'he's alright' now I don't know... He just annoys me. This is my opinion, you do not have to agree with me.. But anyways,** **I'm taking a break with all these one-shots. Sorry!**


End file.
